Metal Factory
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History *The removed All Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The reduced its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The reduced its overall Upgrade Time in the Game Update of Nov 16, 2016. *The removed all Thorium Costs from all Upgrades in the Game Update of Nov 16, 2016. *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the Game Update of Aug 10, 2016. *The Metal Factory improved payouts for Levels 11+ in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015 . *The Metal Factory gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The Metal Factory increased its Maximum Capacity in the Game Update of Mar 05, 2014. *The Metal Factory was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of WC on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *To collect a single MF Left Click it and then select the yellow "Collect ##,###" Button. *All MF's & Oil Pumps may be collected simultaneously by Left Clicking anyone of the them and selecting "Collect All". *The MF does not have to be full to be collected. *Once the MF has reached Full Capacity it ceases production until the player physically empties or "Collects" the stored Metal. **Reaching full capacity is signified by the halting of the building animation and the displaying of a large red exclamation mark above the factory. *Metal must be "Collected" or moved to the Metal Storage building in order to be utilized or "spent" by the player. **If there is insufficient room in the storage to hold all the currently produced metal only a partial portion will be transferred leaving the remaining amount in the MF. *The player receives XP for the all metal produced by the MF at the time it is collected. **The XP amount is calculated as follows : 1 xp per every 50 metal collected. Trivia *Metal is one of two Primary Resources use in the Research, Production and Repairs of all Units, Buildings, and Defense Turrets in War Commander. **The second Primary being Oil produced in the Oil Pumps. *As the need for Metal rises the amount produced by the becomes supplemental to more lucrative sources such as : **Resource Looting from Enemy Player Bases **Resource Looting from Rogue Faction Bases **Resource Extracting from Metal Deposits *All stored Metal is Looted when a is fully destroyed by a Enemy Player. **If the is destroyed by a Rogue Faction Metal is lost. *The maximum amount of Metal a single can store is 9,600,000. **Bringing the maximum amount of stored Metal within all 5 Metal Factories to 48,000,000 *The , like the Oil Pump are usually considered low priority and placed outside the main defenses of a Player Base. *The has a Structure Footprint of 3.0 x 3.0. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 1'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum : Increased Storage! ( Official ) - Veteran Level 5 Update Notes. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Wikipedia - Metal - Metal In Real Life Gallery MetalFactory-Full.png|Ready to Collect MetalFactory-Footprint.png|Structure Footprint 3.0 x 3.0 Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 05-29-2014-1.png|Levels 11 - 15 Added Game Update: May 29, 2014 GameUpdate 08-10-2016.png|Levels 16 - 20 Added Game Update: Aug 10, 2016 Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Resource Producer Category:Buildings-Resource Category:A to Z